Conventionally, as this type of ultrasonic nebulizer, there is known to be an ultrasonic nebulizer that includes an atomizer that is configured to be detachable with respect to a main body, as disclosed in Patent Document 1 (JP 2005-278742A), for example. A power converter that converts AC power from a power source cord, a control circuit that outputs a control signal, and the like are installed in the main body, and an external connection terminal (contact electrode) that is to be connected to the atomizer is provided on the main body. The atomizer contains a storage portion that stores liquid to be atomized (medicinal liquid), a storage portion that stores a transmission liquid (working liquid), an ultrasonic wave generator, and a power source unit. If the atomizer is mounted on the main body, the outputs of the power converter and the control circuit in the main body are supplied to the power source unit of the mounted atomizer via the external connection terminal. During use, in the atomizer, the ultrasonic waves from the ultrasonic wave generator are transmitted to the liquid to be atomized via the transmission liquid, and the liquid to be atomized is atomized.